True Love Never Dies
by EvErWo0dBaBi89
Summary: Ephram's relationship with Madison is falling apart, but he dosen't care, for another girl(Amy) will always have his heart.
1. Default Chapter

Ephram Brown awoke early Saturday morning by the light that was seeping through his blinds. He tried to sit up, but his killer headache caused him to lie back down. After looking over and seeing the trashcan and Advil by his bed, he realized where he was. Oh no, thought Ephram, it wasn't a dream. Why did I have to go to that stupid bar and make an idiot out of myself in front of Madison? Things were going bad enough before this, why do I always have to screw things up...  
  
Ephram's thoughts came to a halt as he heard his cell phone ring. Although all he really wanted to do was turn over and sleep off his killer hangover, he forced himself to stumble over to his dresser and pick it up. His phone said that it was 8 in the morning and he wondered why anyone would call him this early.  
  
"Hello," Ephram drowsily muttered into the phone "Hey Ephram, its me Madison," chirped in his girlfriend on the other end, in her normal perky disposition, which before had seemed quiet cute, but now was kid of annoying. Its like she completely forgot about last night, thought Ephram. "Oh, um hi." Ephram had no idea what to say, she was probably calling to break up with him, considering their relationship had been all drama lately. "Look," Madison's voice made Ephram cringe, awaiting for the worst, " You dad's going out with Linda for a lunch, so I have to come over at about 12. Can we talk then?" "Sure, whatever, I'll see you then." "Ok, well bye," said Madison before hanging up.  
  
With that, one of the most awkward conversations of his life was over. Great, he thought, just when I think my life is horrible, I get even more unpleasant things to look forward to. Ephram swallowed two Advil's to try to cease his migraine and crawled back to bed. He was hoping to sleep until Madison came over, but sadly, he had no such luck. Suddenly, his phone ran again. "What now," Ephram muttered allowed, "just leave me alone and let me sleep." Angrily, he grabbed the phone, wondering if it was Madison again and she had decided to just break up with him over the phone." Hello," he said in an aggravated.  
  
"Ephram," a distressed, yet familiar voice flowed through the phone," It's me, Amy." "Oh, hey." It was Amy, the one person who always brought a smile to his face, the only girl who had ever loved him, even if she would not admit it, he knew she had felt the love between them too. "Um, I know that we haven't really been speaking lately and all," Amy stopped to choke in a sobb, " But, Tommy overdosed last night and my Dad had to drive him to the hospital. Well, know my dad's with the doctors and Tommy's mom still isn't here and I'm all alone and I was wondering, ya know if you could possibly," Amy broke down right there. Her already very stressfully life, had just gotten worse and she couldn't take it. "Amy ," said Ephram as he sat up in bed, trying to fight the urge to shut his eyes," I'll be right there, Denver memorial, right?" Amy loved how Ephram knew what she was going to say before she said it. "Yea, floor 3, room 201. And thanks Ephram, I know I don't serve such a great friend, but I still really appreciate this." "Amy, no need for any of that. I'll be there soon; I'm leaving now, ok?" With that, Ephram hung up the phone and painfully got out of bad and threw on some dirty blue jeans and old sweatshirt. Why he was going to be there for Amy, the girl he had always put himself on the line for and always abandoned him, he didn't know. Amy had always caused him to do crazy things; he couldn't help it, there was just something about her. Ephram snapped back into reality, grabbed his car keys and cell phone and trotted off to his car. Although he had enough of his own problems, he felt impelled to go help Amy, the girl who would always hold his heart. Completely forgetting about his meeting with Madison, Ephram left a note saying where he was for Delia and headed off to his ugly gray car, to go be Amy's knight in shinning armor. 


	2. Chapter 2

After a long, 2-hour drive, Ephram arrived at the hospital. As he stepped out of his car, he remembered the last time he was here, to wait with Amy while her boyfriend Colin had surgery. As he passed through the entrance and made his way to the elevator, he wondered what he was doing here. Just like last time, Amy already has a boyfriend and was there supporting him. Why do I let her use me like this? Before Ephram could ponder his thoughts any more, he saw Amy. Amy looked exhausted like she had been up all night and dried tears stained her face. In one hand, she held a cup of coffee, while she used the other to wave to Ephram. Like a poor dog, he ran over, embraced her in a friendly hug and sat down besides her.  
  
Amy: "Ephram you're here, thank you so much for coming. I didn't know who to call, I mean my mother practically hates me, Lanie and I aren't speaking, all my other friends have pretty much steered clear of me and my grandma isn't the type of person to handle these situations." Amy took a deep breath after she finished her rant and looked deep into Ephram eyes, searching for the comfort that she knew only he could provide. Ephram: "Amy, relax. I'm here now, you're not alone anymore. So what happened?"  
  
Amy struggled to find a way to tell Ephram the truth without appearing to be a crazy, immature girl. "Well, Tommy and I went to this party and we both did some drugs. I thought it would help me to escape from my life, make me feel happy and normal again, so I did it. Tommy had some first, I wasn't with him, so I didn't know that he took too much. The next thing I knew, he was unconscious and had stopped breathing." Ephram interrupted her because he was deeply concerned," Wait Amy, let my get this straight, you did drugs? Amy you're smarter than that, did Tommy make you?" Ephram's blood started to boil at the thought of Tommy forcing Amy into his drug world Amy: "Ephram, trust me, I'm fine and I know how stupid it was. I mean look where it caused Tommy to end up? I called my Dad who drove him here in the middle of the night and the doctors have not left the operating room since. I wonder what's wrong with him." With that Amy started to cry," I know this may sound selfish, but I just hope he doesn't die, I don't think I can deal with losing another boyfriend again." With that, Amy let her head fall on Ephram shoulder, and let all the pain out that she had been feeling last since last night. After a few minutes had passed, Ephram lifted her head and wiped the tears from her pretty face. Ephram: "Amy, you listen to me. None of this is your fault and you have every right to be upset. But, maybe this is a sign that in order to turn your life around, you need to leave Tommy and all the bad things behind." Amy looked into Ephram's eyes and could instantly feel all the emotions he felt. She loved how he could care so such about her and wished that she had enough courage to finally tell him how she felt and that the only reasons she went out with Tommy in the first place was to get her mind off of him. But he is with Madison now, Amy though, and as his friend, I have to respect that. To try to lighten the mood, Amy asked Ephram how his relationship paws going, having no idea that it was falling apart. Ephram, who never shared anything with anybody suddenly, felt that Amy would be his outlet to get everything he had been holding inside out. The friends discussed his situation at length until both exhausted teens fell asleep.  
  
A few hours later, Amy woke up to a light tap on her back. She slowly rolled her head off of Ephram's chest, looked up and saw that it was her father, looking at her with a very serious look on his face. "Amy," he said in a concerned voice," I just got out of the operating room and..." he halted, trying to kind the kindest way to share Tommy's new condition with Amy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Amy looked at her father with fear in her eyes. She didn't want to lose another boyfriend, even if she didn't love Tommy like loved Colin. Amy: "Dad, just tell me. I can handle this." Dr. Abbott:" Well, as you know, Tommy had a GHB overdose. Luckily, things like that are not deadly, but there still serious. Tommy is going to be fine physically once he gets the drugs out of his system, but the doctors have to report this incident." Amy:" Report what, Dad what are you talking about." Amy saw her Dad's face and knew that something was wrong. Dr. Abbott:" Well Amy, there is no easy way to put this, but since Tommy broke the law by doing an illegal drug, he is going have to attend rehab. Since Tommy has had drug problems in his past, he can't just go to a few meetings in Denver on the weekends. Basically, what I'm trying to say Amy is that Tommy have to move to Los Angles and attend a rehab center until the doctors they're feel he is ready to be released. Amy was glad that he was ok, but shocked that he was being shipped away. Yet, she wasn't sad. I think this a sign, Amy thought, that things with Tommy need to end. And, maybe, just maybe, leaving Tommy is the first step to turning my life around. Amy: "So, can I go see him Dad, I think we need to talk," Dr. Abbott:" Sure Amy, I'll walk you to his room" Amy:" Oh and Dad, thanks for this, I mean considering what's been going on lately; you didn't have to come through for me." Dr. Abbott smiled at his daughter, he finally saw a bit of the old Amy he knew and loved come out. "Amy, no matter what problems were having, I'm your father and will always be here for you. Never be afraid to ask for help."  
  
With that, the pair smiled at each other and walked down the hall to go find Tommy's room. Finally, after half a year of turmoil between them, things were beginning to go back to normal. Although their relationship could never be the same, Dr. Abbott had finally learned to accept the new person his daughter had turned into and Amy realized that her Dad always had her best interest at heart. In fact, they were so busy with their little reunion; they completely forgot to wake Ephram, who was still sleeping on the bench. Suddenly, Ephram awoke as he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. On instinct, he picked it up, not stopping to read the caller id first.  
  
Ephram:" Hello" Madison:" Don't hello me Mr. You were supposed to meet me here two hours ago, where are you?" Ephram snapped into the real world, look at his watch and realized it was 1:30. Crap, he thought, I am two hours late, as if I wasn't in a enough trouble enough. He could sense how mad Madison was by her voice. " Um Madison, look I'm really sorry..." Madison interrupted him in her agitated voice," Sorry, well sorry isn't good enough. Ephram, things have been so crazy between us lately, are whole relationship had been all drama. We really need to sit down and talk about this, like mature adults. I don't think you understand that, you can't keep ignoring are problems, its time to grow up." If Madison weren't so busy being mad, she would have realized that she just said the one thing that would be guarantied to set Ephram off: blaming their problems on his age. Ephram was sick of being treated like a little kid and was finally ready to let Madison have it," Ya know what Madison. Your right, are whole relationship is a giant problem. Whenever I'm with you, I feel like you think of me as a stupid little kid your supposed to baby-sit. Well news flash, I'm not and I don't think we can continue this relationship unless you come to terms with it and admit that you have a 16 year-old boyfriend." Madison, shocked at Ephram's out burst shouted," Well fine, You want to end this, than fine. Good bye Ephram." With that, she slammed the phone down and burst into tears, Ephram, who really didn't mean to let out that outburst, sighed knowing that things were beyond repair. Knowing that he couldn't end things in such bad shape, he left to go home and talk to Madison face to face. He quickly scribbled a note telling Amy he had to leave and left it with the nurse at the front desk. He than set off to go figure out what to do about Madison and whether or not he really wanted to end the relationship he had worked so hard to have. 


	4. Chapter 4

As Amy neared the entrance of Tommy's room, she squeezed her dad's hand and said" Dad, can I see him alone." Amy knew that although it was going to be hard, Amy had to do this herself. "Sure Amy, I'll wait for you outside and take you back to Edna's when were done." "Actually Dad, I thought that if it was ok with you, I could come back with you tonight to the house and eat dinner with you guys, ya know, as a family." Amy looked at her father with hopeful eyes, praying that he would let her come home and forgive her for leaving him. Dr. Abbott looked at his daughter and tears filled his eyes." Of course Amy, I'm just glad you want to home, but you do know that things won't be the same as they were." Amy:" I wouldn't have it any other way, Dad." With that, Dr. Abbott went to sit down as Amy entered Tommy's room.  
  
As Amy walked in, she saw Tommy stare at her with shock in his eyes and a big grin, he couldn't believe that after how bad he had messed up, Amy was still there for him. Tommy;" Hey gorgeous, how are you?" "Tommy," Amy said with a sigh," we need to talk...now." Tommy: "Amy, I know you're really mad, and I admit that I screwed up. But it was just one night Ames, and I don't want to lose you, lose what we have because of it."  
  
Amy: "Tommy, we don't just need to talk about last night. Our whole relationship has been based on lies and you promised to change, but look where you are. Your still the same person, who causes all of problems."  
  
Tears started to form in Tommy's eyes," Amy I love you and I know that you love me too. We have something special, something unique. I swear to you that if you stick by my, I'll go clean, I'll do anything Amy, just don't leave me again." Tommy reached over and squeezed Amy's hand.  
  
Stay strong, Amy told herself. He tried this same stunt before, you forgave him, and look where he ended up. You need to end this now, before it rips you apart anymore," Tommy, I can't deny that you are a very sweet and caring guy, but I'm sorry, I don't love you. This experience has made my realize that the person I've become just isn't me. And in order to find out who I truly am, I need to do this alone."  
  
Tommy:" So you just want to leave me alone in rehab. Amy, I don't think I can get through this myself. You promised to be there for me Amy, you can't desert me now. Don't you have a heart?" Tommy was starting to raise his voice.  
  
This was becoming too much for Amy so she walked to the door, turned around and replied," Tommy, I do have a heart, it just doesn't belong to you. And if you loved me like you say you do, you would let me go. Good bye Tommy, good luck in Rehab."  
  
Amy slammed the door, leaned against the wall and started to cry again. She knew that leaving Tommy was necessary, but she didn't realize how horrible it would make her feel. Suck it up Amy, she told herself. You screwed up big and now that you finally got to say goodbye to Colin, you have to get on with your life, on your own. Amy wiped her own tears, and walked over to her father, who she was so glad to finally her Dad in her life again. The pair walked to the car and drove back to the Abbott house. Although things wouldn't be as relaxed and normal as they use to be, Amy had to try to get her family to forgive her, she just had to.  
  
Meanwhile, Ephram was pulling into his driveway and spotted his little sister, Delia, pointing at him through the window. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ephram got out of his car and slowly walked towards the door, humming the funeral march under his breathe. He knew that he had really screwed things up with Madison and there was probably no way she would forgive him. Just has Ephram reached out to open the door, Delia opened it from the inside and pulled him into the house. Delia: "Hey Ephram, where were you? Madison's really mad and shes been in a bad mood all day. I bet shes gonna yell at you," Delia said before bursting into laughter. Although she wouldn't admit it, Delia was very jealous that her new babysitter spent all her time with or thinking of Ephram, instead of her. If Ephram and Madison were fighting, Madison would pay more attention to Delia, which was fine by her.  
  
After hearing Delia's little rant, Madison knew that Ephram was home and walked over to him. She gave Delia a look that said everything she was thinking, that Delia should go upstairs and give them some alone time. Delia thumped her way up the stairs, mad that they weren't letting her stay to hear the argument and locked herself in her room. For 5 minutes, the two just stood there, avoiding eye contact with each other until the silence became unbearable. Ephram decided to be the one to break it and explain to Madison why he was late.  
  
Ephram:"Look Madison, I really shouldn't have been late, especially after last night. But right after you called, Amy called from the Denver hospital because her boyfriend overdosed on GH B and I'm telling you Mads, she was a nervous reck. She really needed someone to be there for her, so I went, with no questions asked. That's the type of friendship we have."  
  
Madison looked at Ephram and smiled slightly," Ephram, I know you and knew you would have a good reason for forgetting about me, but I just wish you would have called. "  
  
Ephram: "Speaking of calls, what happened with us over the phone? Because to me, it seemed like we broke up."  
  
Madison walked over to the couch, sat down and sighed. Ephram followed, waiting for her response. "Ephram, regardless of what happened on the phone, because I think we both said some things we didn't mean, do you want to break up?"  
  
Although Ephram could see that Madison was trying to appear strong and hold in her tears, he couldn't lie to her to spare his feelings." Madison, at first what we had was great, I mean I'd never had someone who actual liked me back for who I was. But lately, things have been so crazy and out of control, I don't think that we can fix this." Ephram grabbed Madison's hand, looked into her eyes, and said," I guess what I'm trying to say is I besides physical attraction, we don't have a foundation for are relationship. So I think its best for both of us if we break up."  
  
Madison got up, walked over to the window, and stared outside. She was trying to shield her tears from Ephram, because she was embarrassed to have been so upset over something she knew was coming," Your know," she said as she looked over at him," I knew when this starting that we would never work in the long run, but I just tried to put that behind me. But I guess its for the best though, especially with your prom coming up, I mean you what to find a girl who can legally go with you." Although Madison said this joke to try to ease the tension between them, it didn't work.  
  
Ephram:" Madison, you know it's my job to make all the sarcastic remarks between us. But now that were over, are you going to keep your job. I mean Delia loves you and you shouldn't quit because of us."  
  
Madison:" If things between us are cool, than of course I'll stay, I would miss Delia to much. But for now, I think we need a little time apart. I'm gonna go ok?" Ephram:" Bye Madison."  
  
As she walked out the door and towards her red car, Ephram ran over to the nearest open window and yelled," Madison, good luck with your music, I still think you're amazing."  
  
Madison gave him a smile and than drove to her apartment. She ran inside, dropped down on the couch and started to cry. Although she knew the breakup was for the best, there was still a part of her that didn't want to leave her sweet little Ephram. On the other hand, Ephram was pretty surprised with himself that he didn't feel as badly about the break-up as he thought he would. Yet, Madison had also raised another question for him, prom. Although he still missed Madison, he didn't want to miss out on his junior prom. Considering his lack of popularity at County high, he didn't really have that many options of who would be willing to go with him. He knew exactly which girl he would want to take, but she would probably be going with Tommy. Ephram decided to stop worrying about all of his problems and relax for once, so he went upstairs to play with his little sister, whom he felt so horrible about ignoring for the past couple months. 


End file.
